Pasion de Fuego Azul
by Nadeshko12
Summary: "Algo más que el destino me trajo hasta esta academia. ¿Sera la atracción, el placer, la curiosidad, lo prohibido? Soy una maestra especializada en fuegos demoniacos, debo estudiar ese raro Fuego Azul. Pero mi misión es conocer a ese jovencito de lentes, es muy guapo. La lujuria en mi cuerpo habla mejor que mi mente." [Romance, Pasion, algo de Hentai y mucho Fuego...]
1. Capitulo I: El Extraño Invasor

**Capitulo 1**

Era otro día común en la prestigiosa academia Vera Cruz. El invierno estaba en su apogeo, y se observaba una pequeña capa de nieve blanca sobre todo… edificios, parques, arboles, vehículos… todo estaba perfectamente adornado con esos pequeños copos blancos de nieve.

Él era el único que se encontraba caminando en uno de los muchos senderos que conectaban la academia. Había sido llamado por el director del Colegio, por medio de una carta, comentando que lo necesitaba con suma urgencia en su oficina.

- ¿Qué será lo que trama ahora ese director chiflado? – se pregunto a si mismo, mientras arreglaba su abrigo y se acomodaba los lentes.

Llego al edificio de las oficinas, y camino hasta la gran puerta de la oficina del director, toco dos veces, escuchando una voz que le otorgaba el permiso de entrar del otro lado.

- Yukio, que bueno que hayas llegado. Necesitaba hablar contigo con algo de urgencia. – dijo el director Mephisto, mientras buscada un pequeño vaso y caminaba hasta uno de sus armarios de la oficina para buscar algo de tomar.

- Dígame Director, ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo? – pregunto Yukio, mientras se quitaba su abrigo y se quitaba la nieve que había caído ligeramente sobre su cabello y hombros.

- Entiendo perfectamente que su área de residencia solo lo habitan tú y Rin. ¿No es así? – pregunto el pintoresco director.

- En efecto, así es. ¿Por qué la pregunta? – pregunto el muchacho, sentándose en una silla cercana.

- Necesito que condiciones una de las habitaciones para un nuevo maestro que vendrá, para la academia de exorcistas. Llegara hoy en la noche y se quedara ahí. – dijo, sacando una botella de cristal con liquido hasta la mitad de uno de sus gabinetes.

- Habiendo tantos edificios de residencias, porque acomodarlo en la de nosotros dos. Puede ser posible que le encuentre un mejor lugar en la residencias de directores de la academia de exorcistas. – comento, mientras sacaba una pequeña libreta y apuntaba ese detalle como su siguiente tarea.

- No, no, no. Ese maestro es muy peculiar, y creo que tu y Rin podrán serle útil en una de las dos materias que expondrá en la academia. – dijo, sonriente.

- ¿En una de sus materias? Quiere decir, que nosotros somos como parte de algún enfermo y retorcido experimento de su clase. – reprimió el chico con lentes, mientras observaba con seriedad al director frente a él.

- Es un exorcista de alto rango. Se especializo en fuegos demoniacos y un excelente domador de demonios, especializado en dragones. Así que ustedes, serán parte de su exposición sobre fuegos demoniacos… el fuego azul de tu hermano y el tuyo que no tarda en florecer, son los más raros y es necesario estudiarlos. – comento, tomando un sorbo de algún licor que tenía en su vaso.

- Así que nos quiere como conejillos de indias, y como este supuesto exorcista maestro de fuegos nos quiere cerca para estudiarnos, lo ha tirado a dormir en el mismo edificio que nosotros dos. Linda idea la suya director. – dijo con un poco de sarcasmo en su tono.

- En efecto. Ya está todo arreglado, nada mas quería notificarte que necesito que le des la bienvenida a la academia hoy en la noche. Gracias Yukio, eso es todo, te puedes retirar. – replico Mephisto mientras terminaba su vaso.

El chico estaba indignado. Con solo la idea de sentirse como rata de laboratorio le daba rabia. Como podía ser posible que ahora, iba a tener a un idiota científico detrás de ellos apuntando todo en un librito. Se lo figuraba bajito, pelo revuelto, grandes y redondos anteojos y una sonrisa maquiavélica. Porqué le estaba sucediendo esto a él. Y Como se lo decía a Rin… imaginaba a su hermano aventándole espadazos cada vez que lo encontrara husmeando al demonio con fuego azul.

- Rin me va a matar. – susurro para sí mismo, mientras caminaba por el pasillo de la academia, y observaba como caía cada vez mas nieve.

- ¡¿Qué?! – grito el chico, mientras se levantaba de un solo golpe de su cama.

- No me culpes a mí, sino al director maniático que tiene esta academia. Aun no percibo el fin de ponernos un científico loco detrás de nosotros. – replico Yukio, sentándose en la silla de su escritorio.

- Ese demonio, lo que desea es manipularnos a su antojo. Y este tipo es su llave para lograrlo. Te apuesto que encontrara la manera de manipular el fuego azul y terminaremos siendo otras de sus marionetas. – comento Rin, mientras revolvía su almohada, para acomodarla debajo de su cabeza.

- Puede ser posible, que no estés tan apartado de la verdad, pero bueno, no podemos hacer otra cosa que ser cuidadosos. – dijo, mientras acomodaba sus lentes.

- ¿A qué horas, se supone que aparecerá el rarito? – pregunto Rin resignado.

Yukio tomo su reloj de bolsillo y lo observo por un instante.

- Si la hora es correcta, no tardara en estar por aquí. Mephisto dijo que lo iba a conducir hasta la academia y de ahí, es nuestra responsabilidad mostrarle lo demás. La próxima semana se integrara para comenzar las clases. – comento irritado el chico con lentes.

La puerta de los dormitorios sonó con fuerza, Alguien se encontraba al otro lado de ella.  
Ambos se levantaron de sus asientos y se dirigieron a la puerta. Esta era la hora cero, conocerían al científico raro que los estudiaría como ratoncitos blancos de laboratorio.

Yukio abrió el cerrojo de la puerta, al otro lado, en medio de la oscuridad de la noche, se encontraba una persona con un gran abrigo que lo cubría de pies a cabeza. No se observaba bien, ya que mantenía la cabeza baja.

- ¿Puedo ayudarle? – pregunto Yukio, abriendo un poco más la puerta, para que la luz de la entrada alumbrar mas al nuevo.

Una pequeña bolita verde se asomo por en medio del abrigo de la persona, dejando ver dos grandes y redondos ojos rojos. Salió disparado para el interior del edificio. Ambos hermanos quedaron estupefactos al ver aquella cosa brincar como si tuviera resorte en sus pequeñas patitas.

Rin saco su espada, mientras apuntaba a aquella bola con alas y cola, Yukio sus pistolas.

- ¿Qué demonios es eso? – exclamo Rin, mientras sus llamas se encendían, ya que la espada había sido desenvainada.

- Es un demonio dragón, es inofensivo. – replico la persona, mientras entraba al edificio y trataba de recoger a su bolita saltarina.

- ¿Y tu eres? – pregunto Yukio, guardando sus armas y observando con extrañeza al invitado.

- ¡Ah! Disculpa mis modales. Petifire suele escapar del frio corriendo a lugares mas cálidos. Mi nombre es Eloise Chevier, pero pueden decirme Elle. – exclamo, sacándose el abrigo y dejando ver a una chica joven.


	2. Capitulo 2: Sin importancia

**Hola que tal!? Aqui traigo el 2do. Capitulo, bueno espero que les muestre algo de interes lo que les vaya escribiendo... Ahorita ya espero poner mas en practica el picosito de la cosa. xD Nada mas tengan algo de paciencia, y pues ya comenzara lo bueno. Espero sus Reviews...! :)**

**CAPITULO 2**

- ¿Tu eres el científico loco que estudia los fuegos demoniacos? – pregunto Rin algo asombrado. Aun no concebía la idea de que una chica fuera la que estaban esperando.

La chica soltó una risa. Ya había logrado atrapar a su bolita saltarina y le acariciaba la cabecita.

- No soy ni científico loco, ni rarito ni otra cosa que puedan haber pensado que soy. Solamente soy una especialista en fuegos demoniacos y domador de dragones. – replico, mientras les regalaba una pequeña sonrisa.

Yukio no había abierto la boca. Le resulto tan atractiva. Alta, de tez blanca tersa, con una silueta fina y delgada… Aunque si se apreciaba bien, mostraba un plus de carne extra en algunas áreas de su cuerpo que la hacían mas bonita. Su cabello era de un color castaño oscuro, ondulado… una cara con facciones europeas, nariz fina, labios carnosos de un tono rosado y ojos de un tono miel brillante.

- _Es una belleza._ – pudo pensar Yukio, mientras se arreglaba los lentes.

- Y esa cosa que salta, es un dragón. – comento Rin, mientras guardaba su espada y las llamas azules se extinguían.

- ¿Petifire? En efecto. Esta es su forma de descanso. Cuando necesito de sus poderes, entono un conjuro y regresa a su forma original, ya imaginaras un dragón en forma adulta, con grandes alas, una cola llena de espinas y su aliento de fuego. Mas o menos, de unos dos metros de alto. – comentaba Eloise.

Claramente sabia de lo que estaba hablando.

Rin estaba extasiado. Le encantaba esa bola verde que Eloise estaba cargando, tanto así que se la arrebato de las manos para poderlo ver mejor.

- Por cierto, no me han dicho, quien es Rin, y quien es Yukio. – dijo Eloise, mientras sonreía hacia los dos muchachos que tenia frente a ella.

- Yo soy Rin. – dijo el chico, mientras jugaba con el dragoncito, Petifire se sentía a gusto con él. Tal vez porque ambos compartían algo en común, el fuego.

- Yo soy Yukio, bienvenida Eloise. – replico el chico, mientras salía del edificio para recoger las dos maletas que la muchacha había dejado atrás, antes de cerrar la puerta principal.

- Es un placer. Me emociona la idea de poder estar cerca de ustedes chicos… - sus ojos brillaban.

- Por favor Eloise, sígueme, te mostrare tu habitación. – comento Yukio, mientras caminaba hacia el área de habitaciones.

Eloise lo siguió, y detrás de ella venía Rin con el pequeño dragoncito en manos.  
Llegaron a una puerta, Yukio la abrió para poder entrar y posicionar las maletas junto a la puerta. Era una habitación igual a donde ellos dos dormían… cuatro camas, estilo camarote, dos escritorios y una pequeña mesa en el centro.

Era muy grande para ella sola y el dragoncito. Pero el edificio era para ellos tres ahora.

- Es algo grande, así que espacio tendrás de sobra. Solo nosotros vivimos en este edificio, estamos a dos puertas de aquí, por si necesitas algo. – Comento Rin, sonreía en pensar que ahora tendría una mascota la cual estar entretenido.

- Tengo entendido que darás clases la semana que viene. – comento el chico con gafas.

- ¿Clases? ¿Serás maestra? – pregunto Rin asombrado. No podía creer que la iba a tener de maestra.

- Si. Impartiré la clase de Fuegos Demoniacos. La Academia de Exorcistas, muestra una gran variedad de estudiantes, tú eres parte del grupo Rin, ¿No es así? – pregunto Eloise, sabía que sería la maestra de uno de los demonios de fuego azul.

- Si. Y me afecta la idea de que tendré otra clase más. Oye, pero tú eres muy joven para ser maestra. Lo entiendo con Yukio, pero tú… ¿Qué tienes de especial, para tener semejante titulo a tan temprana edad? – pregunto algo desconcertado.

Eloise sonrió. Se quito su bufanda y puso el abrigo mojado por la nieve derretida sobre una de las camas, mientras se sentaba en la que se encontraba al lado opuesto.

- Tengo veinte años Rin. Por el historial que leí de ustedes dos, entiendo que tienen quince años. Es cierto, veinte aun sigue siendo una edad temprana, pero mis padres son exorcistas y que aprendido mucho con ellos, pero el fuego… El fuego es mi pasión. Por eso estudie mucho hasta poder llegar a ser toda una erudita del tema. Por eso clasifique para poder tener el título de especialista de fuegos demoniacos. – hablaba con seriedad mientras observaba a unos gemelos anonadados.

- ¿Eres mayor que nosotros?-

- Por cinco años, si Rin. – dijo Yukio. Hace rato que no mascullaba palabra.

- Su fuego es muy raro, chicos. Solo ustedes en todo el mundo son los portadores de tan poderoso y magnifico fuego. Viaje desde muy lejos para poder entender mejor ese don que tienen ustedes dos.-

- No es un don, es una maldición. – replico Rin, no estaba del todo orgulloso de ser portador de ese fuego maldito.

- No Rin, no lo veas así. Míralo desde una perspectiva que tu puedes hacer con él lo que tú quieras. Tú haces tu voluntad con el fuego, no al revés. – reclamo Eloise.

- Creo que estamos entrando a terrenos algo lodosos por aquí. Disculpa Eloise la intromisión de mi hermano, creo que ya es tarde y tú has de estar muy cansada. – Yukio, se apresuro para cambiar de tema.

- Esta bien. Me gustaría saber todo sobre ustedes. He leído su historial, pero en el no se hallan todos los detalles que me interesan de cada uno de ustedes. Ya tendremos tiempo para hablar sobre todo eso. – comento Eloise.

Petifire salto de los brazos de Rin, hacia los de Eloise. Era obvio que se encontraba cansado por el viaje.

Los hermanos sostuvieron un silencio corto. Necesitaban aclarar todo lo que les había pasado y todo lo que en su futuro se podría encontrar inscrito.

- Buenas noches Eloise. Espero verte mañana a la hora del desayuno. Tendré listo tus horarios y temas de estudio para los principiantes. – rompió el silencio Yukio.

- Gracias. – dijo con un sonrisa.

- Elle… mañana me prestas a la bola saltarina. Que duermas bien. – replico Rin, quería apoderarse de esa bola con escamas.

La chica tiro una risita pequeña. Nadie le había dicho así a Petifire, y este movía rápidamente su colita cuando escuchaba que se hablaba acerca de el.

Yukio y Rin, salieron de la habitación. Eloise al fin podía estar un momento a solas. Se tiro en su cama, Petifire se acurruco al lado de ella, mientras pasaba una mano sobre su cabecita.

- ¿Por qué no me emociona la idea de estar aquí? – le pregunto a su mascota, la cual la miraba con ojos de incertidumbre.

Ella no quería estar ahí. Sus padres bien podrían estar ahí en vez de ella, pero algo… ese algo le había hecho cambiar de opinión.

Había encontrado a sus papas discutiendo que la Academia Vera Cruz. Ellos habían sido sus mentores en todos sus estudios. Los había escuchado mencionar el apellido Okumura. Pero no estaba segura de lo que era que querían de ellos.

- Es importante estudiarlos. Son únicos. – replico su madre.

- Si, pero recuerda que nuestro trabajo de toda una vida en dragones demonios no ha terminado. – respondió su padre.

- ¿Qué tanto discuten? – entro ella a la habitación. Petifire brinco como de costumbre hacia el hombro de su padre.

- Nos han llamado para llenar la plaza del estudio de la Academia Vera Cruz. Fuegos Demoniacos, y a cambio nos han ofrecido dos especímenes totalmente únicos en el mundo. – respondió su madre, abriendo unas carpetas de papel manila, dejando ver dos fotografías.

Dos jóvenes, uno de cabellos revueltos y una sonrisa carismática y el otro con lentes y mirada tierna pero seria.

- ¿Y estos dos son? – pregunto algo extrañada.

- Portadores del Fuego Azul, Eloise. – respondió su madre.

Los observo por un momento. Pero esa mirada seria y tierna del joven con lentes la había cautivado. Tomo su historial y lo leyó fugazmente. Yukio Okumura, hermano gemelo de Rin Okumura, maestro de la academia de exorcistas, quince años.

- _Demonios… ¿Quince años? ¿En serio? Pareciera tener más edad encima._ – pensó, mientras fruncía el ceño.

- Tu padre quiere quedarse pero yo deseo estudiar ese fuego en especial. – refunfuño su madre, mientras tomaba asiento en la mesa llena de papeles.

- ¿Y si deseo ir en su lugar? Me parece interesante ser maestra de fuegos demoniacos. – pregunto Eloise, estaba segura que estaba cometiendo un arrebato de su parte, pero qué diablos… por una vez en su vida quería hacer algo espontaneo y ese chico era el primero en el que mostraba algo de interés.

Sus padres se quedaron observándose uno con el otro, y asintieron que esa podría ser una magnífica idea. Después de empacar varias cosas, tomar a Petifire y cinco vuelos nocturnos privados después, se hallaba ahí, en la academia Vera Cruz.

- Dios que me pasa. Entusiasmada con un niño. – replico, antes de acomodarse en la cama y tirarse las sabanas encima antes de quedarse dormida.

Continuara...


	3. Capitulo 3: Malos Primeros Pasos

**Hola que tal. Feliz año nuevo para comenzar. Disculpen la tardanza, pero he tenido una emergenia familiar muy severa y delicada y pues he estado algo desconectada de todo y no tenia ni ganas de seguir escribiendo, pero ya me volvio la inspiracion y logre terminar el 3er. capitulo. Espero que les guste, por cierto... diganme, quiero llevar este FanFic tranquilo con bastante historia, pero si desean que la cosa se acelere... pues me avisan y pondre la cosa mas rapida. xD Gracias por los comentarios, espero les este gustando. Un saludo. :)**

* * *

**CAPITULO 3 - "Malos Primeros Pasos"**

Alguien estaba tocando la puerta… Demasiado temprano para su gusto. Pero tenía que comenzar a acostumbrarse a estar de pie a primeras horas del día.

Se levanto con pereza, mientras se arreglaba un poco el cabello y caminaba lentamente hacia la puerta. La abrió para poder observar al invasor que la había despertado.

- Lamento haberte despertado tan temprano. – comento Yukio, mientras desviaba su vista a otro lado. Eloise, estaba ligeramente vestida. Un suéter que le llegaba un poco más debajo de sus muslos y nada más.

- No importa. Disculpa por abrirte la puerta en paños menores. – dijo sonriendo. Sabía que el chico con lentes tenía las mejillas algo rosadas de la pena. - ¿Se te ofrecía algo? – añadió mostrándole una mirada de somnolienta.

- Quería entregarte unos papeles de mucha importancia que debes repasar hoy, antes de irme hacia la academia y dejarte tu uniforme de maestra. – replico Yukio, mientras le entregaba una caja rectangular sellada y un sobre de papel manila sobre esta misma.

- ¿Uniforme de maestra? No sabía que se utilizaba alguno en particular. En fin, gracias… espero poder entregarte los papeles a tiempo. Si los reviso antes, llegare a entregarlos a tu clase. – dijo mientras tomaba los paquetes.

- Muchas gracias. Me retiro, espero verte más tarde. – respondió antes de hacer una pequeña reverencia hacia ella y cerrar la puerta detrás de él.

Eloise lo veía cada vez más lindo. Pedía perdón al cielo por querer acorralar en una esquina a ese puberto de quince años y abusar de él en todas las maneras posibles.

- ¡Dios! ¿Qué pensamientos son estos? – exclamo Eloise, mientras tiraba la caja sobre su cama, despertando ligeramente al dragoncito sobre ella.

Necesitaba despejar su mente llena de suciedades. Ese niño que iba a saber de pasiones, ni de amores, ni mucho menos de complacer a una mujer. Apostaba que seguiría siendo un adolescente virgen… y su imaginación volaba más alto todavía, tenerlo para ella sola, ser su primer amor… Eso la volvía loca.

- Petifire, ¿Crees que estoy loca? – le pregunto al dragoncito, el cual movía la colita, observando a su dueña caminar de un lado hacia otro.

En fin, tenía que mejorar la estrategia para poder llegarle a alguna manera a Yukio, sin asustarlo con la idea de que ella fuera mayor que él y más experimentada.  
Es cierto que no era la primera vez que tenía un chico en su vida, pero por alguna extraña razón a ese adolescente de quince años lo quería en su vida amorosa.

Se acerco a la cama, y tomo la caja para abrirla. Interesante uniforme para una maestra de exorcismo. Saco la camisa blanca impecable, una falda la cual midió sobre sus piernas y tenía la altura exacta para quedar un tanto arriba de sus rodillas. Un saco parecido al que llevaba Yukio puesto, pero más corto y un fajón que lo amarraba por encima.

Recordó que su padre le había dado el emblema de Meister en Fuegos Demoniacos y Dragones, debería de estar en alguna esquina de sus maletas. Tenía que buscarlo para colocarlo sobre su saco de vestir.

- En serio, ¿Corbata? – exclamó, mientras sacaba la ultima prenda de la caja. La misma que llevaba Yukio Okumura puesta. Pensaba que solo sería un requisito para los hombres, pero por lo visto no se pudo escapar de ella.

Dejo todo sobre una de las camas y se sentó en otra para poder sacar los papeles del sobre papel manila. Eran sobre los temas que impartiría en las clases. Fuegos Demoniacos 101 y Dragones [Convocación, Control y Manejo].

Supo que tendría bastante material para arreglar y dejar todo agendado para entregarlo en Dirección, así que se acomodo y comenzó a leer.

Tenía que hacer demasiadas cosas en tan poco tiempo. Sus clases comenzaban en un lapso de media hora y aun tenía que ir a buscar algunos documentos que el Director le debía dar. Cerró los ojos por un momento, se quito los anteojos y recostó su cabeza en el respaldar de su silla de escritorio.

Lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza fue la imagen de Eloise en Suéter, cuando le atendió la puerta. Se miraba tan provocativa, tan hermosa, tan ligeramente desnuda.  
Tenía muchos pensamientos en su mente. Hasta cierto punto, se sentía algo ultrajado y engañado por su propia cabeza, es cierto que era una persona madura, pero su certificado de nacimiento exclamaba a gran voz que solo tenía quince años.

- Yukio, necesito hablar contigo. – replico Rin, mientras abría con brusquedad la puerta de la clase y enviaba al chico de vuelta a la realidad.

- ¿Qué quieres? – pregunto, levantando su cabeza y volviéndose a poner sus anteojos.

- Elle te estaba buscando. Dice que necesita darte unos papeles. – respondió, mientras se sentaba en una esquina del escritorio.

- ¿Eloise? ¿Dónde está? – pregunto, recogiendo algunos papeles de su escritorio y metiéndolos en una carpeta.

- A ver, déjame recordar. Me tope con ella en el pasillo del sector Este de la Academia. Creo que Mephisto también la mando a llamar. – dijo sonriendo.

- Rin, le hubieras dicho que viniera a mi clase. – exclamo mientras se levantaba de su escritorio.

- En realidad que no se me ocurrió. En fin, ya cumplí con darte el recado. Me voy, tengo hambre. – comento Rin, mientras se levantaba, acomodaba su espada y salía del aula, seguido de Yukio.

Casi ahorcaba a su hermano. Que pensaba en irle a decir algo así. No lo entendía, tal vez su voluntad para molestarlo seguía ahí. Se apresuro para llegar a la Ala Este de la Academia, pero por más rápido que camino no la encontraba por ningún lado.

Se detuvo para observar el largo pasillo, solo uno que otro estudiante y algunos maestros. Eloise no estaba en el panorama. Resignado, camino hacia la Dirección, que no quedaba tan lejos.

Puso su mano en el picaporte, pero esta se abrió bruscamente por el lado contrario, tomándolo inadvertido y dejo caer sin querer la carpeta llena de papeles.

- Demonios. – exclamo en sigilo, mientras se agachaba para recoger algunos papeles.

- Oh disculpa Yukio, no sabía que estabas afuera. – dijo una voz conocida.

Yukio lentamente comenzó a ascender la mirada… botas altas, piernas descubiertas, falda pegada a las caderas, y subió más rápido después de la cintura de la persona. Era Eloise en su uniforme de Maestra.

Se miraba endemoniadamente elegante y hermosa. Tenía su saco amarrado a la cintura, la camisa blanca y su corbata amarrada perfectamente. Llevaba su larga cabellera suelta y algo de lipstick en sus labios.

- Eloise. No importa, me dijo Rin que me buscabas. – dijo mientras recogía el ultimo papel y se levantaba para verla mejor.

- En efecto, te buscábamos. Elle ya me entrego los papeles de sus clases y necesitaba que me dijeras las horas disponibles para incluir las dos nuevas asignaturas. – dijo el director, detrás de la chica.

- Mephisto. Me esperaba ese requerimiento de parte suya Director, así que ya le traía las horas adecuadas para cada una de las asignaturas nuevas. – dijo Yukio, mientras sacaba un papel de su carpeta y se la pasaba al Director.

- Tu siempre tan preparado Yukio, no por nada eres uno de mis mejores maestros. Eso es todo chicos, los veo más tarde. – dijo Mephisto, mientras despedía a los dos maestros.

Ambos salieron de la oficina del director. Caminaron un largo tramo de pasillo sin mascullar palabra.

- ¿Dormiste bien Eloise? – pregunto Yukio, mientras caminaba al lado de ella.

- Si. Un poco de frio, pero logre descansar muy bien. – respondió regalándole una sonrisa.

- Veo que ya estas usando tu uniforme. Recuérdame que debo entregarte dos mudadas más. – dijo mientras la observaba de reojo.

- Oh, está bien. Nada más la corbata sigue siendo algo extraño para mí. No estoy del todo acostumbrada. - dijo mientras trataba de arreglarla.

- Espera. Déjame ayudarte. – dijo Yukio, deteniéndose y tratar de acomodar perfectamente la corbata.

Eloise se posiciono estática frente a él. Mientras Yukio acomodaba su corbata. Por un momento todo se detuvo alrededor de ellos. La corbata, o estaba mal puesta, o Yukio estaba tardando más de lo esperado por alguna razón.

Eloise no soporto más, y tomo la corbata de Yukio con fuerza, atrayendo al chico más cerca de su cuerpo. Yukio la observaba algo desconcertado, pero no se detuvo ahí… lo acerco mas y mas, obligándolo a quedar muy cerca de su rostro. Acerco sus labios a sus mejillas, muy cerca de sus labios y planto ahí un pequeño beso.

- ¿A qué se debe ese muestra de afecto? – pregunto asombrado.

- Gracias por arreglarme la corbata. – respondió Eloise con una sonrisa, mientras soltaba la corbata del joven y retomaba su rumbo hacia su habitación.

- Esta mujer me va a matar. – pensó Yukio, mientras caminaba un tanto detrás de ella, con las mejillas pintadas de un lindo tono rosado.

Continuara...


	4. Capitulo 4: Clases y Dragones

**Hola Chicos, gracias por los comentarios. Disculpen la tardanza... Resulta que no tenia como seguir, [sep, bloqueo de escritor xD] Pero al fin logre llevar a cabo el capitulo 4! :D  
Espero que les guste, me sali del margen de 3 paginas... e hice como 4 y media, asi que tendran su ratito leyendo. Mandenme sus comentarios... y tengan paciencia, la cosa se pondra mas picosa mientras transcurre la historia. ;) Saludos!**

**CAPITULO 4**

- _Demonios, Demonios, Demonios…_ - pensaba Eloise mientras entraba a su habitación.

¿En que estaba pensando? Sus alocadas ideas ya se estaban apoderando de su cuerpo y la obligaban a hacer cosas que su cerebro no procesaba.

Abrió con brusquedad la puerta de su alcoba… Petifire se había quedado dentro esperándola. No podía andar por ahí con un dragoncito en el hombro, aunque para sus clases era necesario que Petifire la acompañara.

Busco las hojas de apunte y las metió en el pequeño maletín donde se encontraban los demás papeles de sus clases… Temas, lista de alumnos, exámenes, etc.

Su corazón latía a mil por hora. ¿Estaba loca? Un poco mas y raptaba al joven con lentes y lo llevaba a su alcoba para hacerle cosas que no podía mencionarlas en voz alta.

- Calma, calma, calma. Tienes que estar en tu mejor aspecto para la primera clase. – repetía en voz alta. Tenía nada más alrededor de veinte minutos para arreglar todo.

Lo único que le faltaba era Petifire. El era una parte importante de sus clases. Entre todo y todo, las clases llevaban temas de manejo de dragones, y que mejor manera que tener uno con quien practicar.

Pensaba que iba a tener más tiempo para prepararse, pero no podían esperar ni un día más para comenzar con las nuevas materias.

Respiro hondo, se puso un abrigo largo y le pidió a Petifire que entrara a él. Así podría llevarlo sin que nadie lo detectara. El área de clases de Exorcismo y los dormitorios, quedaban algo alejados uno del otro. Edificios diferentes.

Tomo su portafolio y se encamino para las clases.

- ¿Es bonita? – pregunto sin más el chico de cabellos rosas. Estaba más interesado en otras cosas menos en clase.

- Se puede decir que sí. Tiene ojos preciosos. – dijo Rin con algo de pensamiento en su frase. Le parecía bonita, pero ella no era su tipo.

- ¿Puede ser posible que no hablen de la nueva maestra de esa forma? – pregunto Yukio algo apenado. Escuchar a otros chicos de la clase hablar de ella de esa manera le daba algo de celos.

- Yukio, no seas aguafiestas. Nada más estamos comentando lo que es verdad. – dijo Rin, sonriéndole de oreja a oreja a su hermano.

- No tarda en llegar. Así que eviten hacer ese tipo de comentarios. – dijo el chico con lentes, mientras arreglaba unos papeles del escritorio.

Las puertas se abrieron, dejando entrar a una persona en un gran abrigo. Por supuesto, Rin y Yukio ya conocían ese abrigo. Una bola saltarina salió hacia afuera del abrigo para poderse acomodar en las manos de Rin.

- ¿!Qué es eso?! – pregunto una chica con cabellos rubios. Se había asustado por aquella cosa que brincaba.

- ¡Ah! Shiemi, Este es Petifire. Es un dragón. – respondió sonriendo, mientras mostraba a la clase el dragoncito que llevaba en manos.

Todos quedaron estupefactos. Era la primera vez que veían en carne y hueso un dragón.

- Es demasiado pequeño para que sea un dragón. Parece lagartija. – comento uno de los chicos del salón, uno de estatura baja, anteojos y cabeza rapada.

- Eso se debe a que está en su forma oculta. Si digo las palabras del conjuro, volverá a su forma original, la cual creo todos se asustarían un poquito más de lo debido. – dijo Elle, mientras se sacaba el abrigo y todas las miradas se enfocaban en ella.

- Es más linda de lo que dijiste Rin. – comento el chico con cabellos rosas.

- Imagino que tú eres Renzo Shima. – respondió Elle, mientras sacaba un listado de su portafolio.

Yukio la observaba, una sonrisa se dibujaba en su boca. Se quedo a un lado del escritorio mientras observaba los movimientos que hacía.

- Señor Yukio. – dijo, mientras le entregaba su portafolio.

- Señorita Eloise, he aquí su clase. – respondió, mientras se arreglaba sus anteojos.

- Gracias. En fin. Por favor cada quien que me responda con un "aquí" cuando diga su nombre. Quiero distinguir cada uno de ustedes. – replico, mientras leía en voz alta cada uno de los nombres.

Renzo Shima, Izumo Kamiki, Konekumaru Miwa, Ryuji Suguru, Shiemi Moriyama y Rin Okumura.

Todos respondieron con un "aquí". Los observo con detenimiento, cada uno tenía una característica que los hacía únicos.

- ¿Nos referimos a ti como maestra? – pregunto el chico con el mechón rubio en su cabellera, Ryuji Suguro.

- Si lo desean de esa manera. Está bien. Si no, pueden llamarme nada más, Elle. Pero deben de saber que las reglas de la clase las pongo yo, y el que haga algo en contra de esas reglas, sufrirá las consecuencias. – replicó mientras posaba las hojas en el escritorio y tomaba a Petifire en sus brazos.

- El trato entre maestro y alumno es importante. Ella puede ser su amiga, pero recuerden, que es su maestra. – respondió Yukio con algo de enojo. El estaba en contra de que trataran a Eloise como amiga suya, en cierta forma no quería que ningún hombre la tratara de alguna manera amigable, que no fuere el mismo.

- Para mí, es un honor compartir mis conocimientos con ustedes. Pero tengan en cuenta, que es necesario que tomen esto en serio. El estudio de dragones es una situación que no se debe tomar a la ligera. Si no pueden manejar el dragón, este instantáneamente se convertirá en su enemigo y no dudara en asesinarlos. – decía, mientras todos la observaban con mirada de miedo. – Además, los fuegos demoniacos son elementos que pueden ayudarlos en situaciones difíciles, pero su mal uso puede llegar a consumirlos de adentro hacia afuera, y ese, será el último momento en el que estarán respirando por última vez. – termino, mientras jalaba una silla y la ponía frente al escritorio y los pupitres.

Nadie tenía palabras para romper ese silencio tan tétrico que rondaba el aire. Esas clases iban a ser un dolor de cabeza para todos.

- Creo que me sentare al final de la clase para asesorar tu desempeño como catedrática. Si tienes alguna pregunta, no dudes en hacerla. – quebró el hielo Yukio, Mientras se levantaba y se dirigió para la última mesa del salón.

- ¿Alguna pregunta? – pregunto Elle, mientras les mostraba a todos una sonrisa cálida.

- ¡Yo! ¿Tendremos cada uno, una bolita como esa? – pregunto Shiemi, mientras observaba con cariño a Petifire.

Elle sonrió. Petifire era especial. No todas las veces la invocación de dragones tenía éxito. Petifire había sido invocado por su padre, que tenía más experiencia que ella en ese ámbito. Pero había sido un regalo para ella.

- Tienen que aprender muchas cosas antes de poder invocar un dragón. Además, si ustedes ya tienen las habilidades de invocación de monstruos, no es necesario que tengan uno. Pero es de suma importancia que aprendan su manejo. – comento poniendo a Petifire en su regazo.

Eloise tomo a Petifire con una mano, y la sostuvo con fuerza un poco alto, mostrando al dragoncito elevado en su mano derecha.

- Petifire es un dragón nivel 10. Eso significa que esta totalmente adiestrado, es un fiel acompañante y es capaz de esconder sus poderes cuando su amo se lo ordena o está en calma. – siguió hablando Eloise.

- ¿En calma? – pregunto Renzo mientras observaba con detenimiento los movimientos de la bolita verde, que trataba de mantener el balance en la mano de la chica.

- Exacto. Si el amo del dragón está en calma o seguro. El dragón se comportara de esa manera. En lo contrario, si yo me encontrara en una situación de peligro, automáticamente este se convertiría en su forma original. – respondió Eloise con mucha fluidez.

- No creo que sea tan temeroso en su forma original. – replico Rin, mientras sonreía sarcásticamente. – Parece juguete de esa forma.- añadió mientras se rascaba su oreja.

- ¿Así lo crees? Está bien. Rin, pasa adelante. Haremos un ejercicio de supervivencia. – comento Eloise mientras se levantaba de la silla, ponía a Petifire en el suelo y pedía a Rin que se pusiera frente a la clase.

- ¿Supervivencia? – Pregunto en su mente Yukio. Le parecía algo misteriosa esa palabra, junto con la de dragón y Rin en la misma oración.

Rin pasó al frente con cara desconcertada. ¿Qué era lo que esa chica tramaba? En fin, lo iba a descubrir en ese preciso instante.

- ¿Tu espada Rin? – pregunto Elle, mientras se posicionaba frente a él.

- Aquí. – dijo, mientras la soltaba de su espalda y se la mostraba a la joven maestra.

- Está bien. Desenváinala y quiero que me ataques. – replico Eloise, con seriedad en su mirada.

- ¿Qué haga qué? – pregunto Rin, no sabía si esa sería buena idea.

- Tienes exactamente 3 segundos para atacarme Rin. O si no, me veré forzada a reprobarte. – dijo sonriendo maliciosamente.

- ¡¿Reprobarme?! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! – exclamo enojado, mientras desenvainaba su espada y sus grandes flamas azules se esparcieron por todo su cuerpo.

- ¡Vamos, atácame! – grito Eloise, mientras cruzaba sus brazos frente al chico en llamas.

Rin, lo negó por un minuto. Pero que mas daba, si la maestra lo quería, la maestra lo iba a recibir. Posiciono su espada frente a él, y se abalanzo sobre la joven maestra mientras los demás presentes, incluido Yukio observaban la escena con terror.

Unas llamaradas rojas intensas salieron detrás de Eloise. Una figura inmensa apareció detrás de la chica. Unas grandes alas se extendieron, dejando ver un dragón totalmente desarrollado. Largo hocico lleno de dientes puntiagudos y unos grandes ojos verdes esmeraldas brillantes observaban al chico con la espada con un enojo exorbitante.

Rin se detuvo, mientras el dragón de casi 3 metros de altura se movía hacia la dirección donde el se encontraba. Sus grandes patas dejaban grandes huellas en el suelo, mientras pasaba por el lado de Eloise.

- Rin, no te muevas más. Ni siquiera un paso. Si lo haces, te matara. – replico Eloise mientras posaba su mano sobre el lomo del monstruo a su lado.

Yukio estaba listo con las armas en las manos. Su cara mostraba asombro al ver semejante animal frente a su hermano, prendido en fuego y con respiración acelerada.

- Petifire… occultus form. – dijo Eloise, mientras las grandes llamaradas de fuego rojo se iban extinguiendo y la gran forma volvía a una pequeña bola en medio del humo.

- ¿Qué demonios ha pasado? – pregunto Rin, envainando nuevamente su espada y cayendo al suelo algo asombrado.

- Ese, mi querido Rin, fue Petifire en su forma original. Invoque sus palabras de conjuro adecuadas, las cuales lo obligaron a volver a su estado oculto. – respondió, mientras volvía a tomar en brazos al dragón.

- Por todos los cielos…. – exclamo Yukio, mientras regresaba al frente de la clase, moviendo sus manos frente a su cara para esparcir un poco el humo.

- Eso, clase fue la primera lección del día. Jamás reten al amo de un dragón, o si no estarán en graves problemas. A solo, que sepan la defensa contra dragones, esa será lección numero 2. – respondió Eloise, mientras les regalaba una sonrisa a sus estudiantes.

Esta chica era toda una caja de sorpresas. Por alguna extraña razón, Yukio la observaba de tantas maneras distintas. Era fenomenal, jamás se había interesado por una mujer, y ella… Ella se llevaba todas sus sonrisas, todos sus suspiros, todas sus tentaciones. Y ese pensamiento, le fascinó...

Continuará...


	5. Capitulo 5: Pasiones Carnales

**Disculpen el retraso, pero es que he estado con un trabajo que me ha tenido del pelo. Pero ya estoy libre, y estoy escribiendo mas que nunca. Aqui les dejo del 5to. Capitulo... me inspire a mas no poder, xD Esta ardiente, picante y de todo un poco. Creo que me quedo algo cursi tambien, pero espero les guste. Espero tirar pronto el capitulo 6, ya que comence a escribirlo y ya se por donde seguir la historia. Gracias por los comentarios, espero les guste esta historia. :) Mandenme sus reviews... CERO INSULTOS! SOLO CRITICAS CONSTRUCTIVAS! SANKYU! **

* * *

**CAPITULO 5 - Pasiones Carnales**

Eran las 2 de la mañana. Un silencio se apoderaba del ambiente.  
Las puertas de los dormitorios, se abrieron a codazos. Las luces estaban apagadas, señal que no había nadie por ahí.

- Espérate. Tengo que sacar la llave del bolsillo. – dijo la chica, mientras rebuscada en sus bolsillos en busca del tintineo de las llaves.

- Apúrate. – susurro. Mientras encontraba el final de la bufanda que le rodeaba el cuello, para podérsela quitar con más rapidez.

- ¡Las halle! – exclamo la chica, mientras las sacaba y las posicionaba en la puerta para abrir su habitación.

- Shht. No grites, es posible que Rin ya haya llegado.

- Cállate, y entra de una vez. – exclamo nuevamente, jalando al chico hacia dentro de su habitación.

Saco la bufanda de la chica del todo. Abrió su abrigo, y lo saco de un solo tirón. Volvió a besarla. Esos labios pareciesen que fueran hechos de néctar, y él era una simple abejita atraída por ese delicioso sabor.

Elle se separo de el por un instante, para quitarle las gafas. Observo esos ojos azules hermosos, que la devoraban con una sola mirada.

- Me encantan tus ojos. ¿Sabes?

- A mi me encantas tu. Ahora déjame quitarte esa camisa y falda.

- Eres un desesperado, Yukio.

- No lo soy, nada más que no aguanto las ganas de hacerte mía.

Esas palabras hacían que Elle sintiera un escalofrío bajarle por la espina dorsal. Al fin podía tener a ese chico para ella sola. Le daba gracias al cielo que Rin se había quedado con Petifire esa noche, así no tendrían publico que los criticara por esos actos que estaban cometiendo.

Elle no tardo mucho en quitarle el largo saco al chico. Mientras zafaba la corbata y la tiraba al suelo. Mientras desabotonaba la camisa blanca obligaba al chico a retroceder, hasta quedar al borde de la cama parado.

Yukio estaba encantado con el jugueteo de la joven maestra. Sabía muy bien que ella ya tenía sus ases bajo la manga, para el tema de la seducción y se estaba dejando llevar. Abrió totalmente la camisa, dejando ver el abdomen desnudo del muchacho. Paso su mano lentamente, acariciándole cada centímetro que se podía apreciar para luego darle un pequeño empujón y obligarlo a caer sobre la cama donde ella dormía.

Yukio aspiro el aroma de una de las almohadas, olía a ella. A Elle.

- ¿Así que me tendrás a tu merced? – pregunto Yukio algo divertido.

- Esa es la idea principal. – respondió Elle, sonriendo.

- Si me tendrás a tu merced, por lo menos dame el gusto de verte sin ropa. – dijo, mientras se acomodaba en la cama.

- Sin ropa. Vaya… no pides nada ostentoso. Me gusta.

Yukio le sonrió nuevamente. Elle camino hasta la cama. Observo a Yukio por un momento y luego se posiciono sobre él, poniendo sus piernas a cada lado de la cadera del chico. Lentamente se aflojo la corbata, y desabotono la camisa, mientras dejaba al encubierto su brassier, de un encaje muy sofisticado y de color blanco inmaculado.

Elevo su falta hasta más arriba de sus muslos, moviéndose muy cerca de la entrepierna de Yukio, el cual comenzaba a acalorarse más y más. Se saco los zapatos para luego quitarse la pequeña prenda interior por debajo de la falda.

- Quítate la falda. – reprimió Yukio, mientras posaba sus manos en las caderas de la chica.

- Ah ah. Esta se queda aquí. Para provocarte mejor.

- Eres mala.

- Dentro de un rato cambiaras de opinión.

Lo volvió a besar. Intensificando el beso con presión y entreabriendo su boca para que su lengua entrara a explorar terrenos nuevos. Para un joven de la edad de él, sabía perfectamente que hacer y cómo moverse para elevar la excitación. Esas cosas le hacían ver a Elle que ella no sería la primera en su lista de mujeres. Sintió celos por la que pudo haber llegado a ser su primera vez, pero que más daba…. Ahora en ese preciso momento, Yukio era toda de ella.

- Demonios. Que rico sabes. – replico Elle, mientras trataba de buscar la faja del pantalón.

La quito con un solo tirón, y luego procedió a abrir lentamente el pantalón del chico. Su hombría pegaba fuertemente con el zipper y ella sonrió para sí misma. Estaba totalmente excitado y ella se sentía de la misma manera. Sintió como las manos de Yukio subían por toda su cintura y llegaban a sus senos. Los masajeo por un momento, haciéndola gemir quedamente. Subió el brassier para liberarlos a ambos al mismo tiempo, haciendo que la prenda quedara ligeramente arriba de sus erguidos y excitados pezones.

- Bellos. Me encantan. – susurro mientras tomaba los senos con las palmas de las manos y los apretaba un poco.

Elle sonrió, no aguantaba más, quería que la hiciera de el en ese mismo momento. Termino de una vez con el zipper y metió su mano para encontrar lo que andaba anhelando dentro de su bóxer negro.

- Calma.

- Ahorita no me hables de calmas. Te quiero, ahora. – replico Elle, mientras lo besaba con furia y sacaba su hombría totalmente excitada.

El chico se revolvió un poco debajo de Elle. Pero no podía moverse mucho, ya que ella no lo dejaba. La chica se posiciono para poder aceptar totalmente su hombría. La tomo con la mano para acercarlo a su ser… lentamente fue bajando… acoplándose con algo de molestia al principio. Separo sus labios de los de Yukio, para respirar un momento y erguirse… haciendo que la gravedad terminara el trabajo.

Yukio gimió. Elle gimió. Comenzó a moverse… hacia el frente y hacia atrás. Lentamente y terriblemente extasiante. Yukio puso nuevamente las manos en sus caderas… la obligaba a ir a una velocidad un poco más acelerada.

- Espera. Deja que me acostumbre un poco a ti. – dijo entre pequeños gemidos Elle.

- Por todos los cielos. Siento que me vas a matar. – replico Yukio, recostando su cabeza en la cama, dejando a Eloise erguida y moviéndose por sí sola.

Se sentía en el paraíso. Esa sensación, tenía tiempo de no tener sexo, así que, esa extrañada sensación la estaba volviendo loca. Yukio estaba justamente dotado y sabia lo que hacía. Con solo pensarlo, acelero el ritmo… enfrente, atrás, enfrente, atrás… era el cielo en una sola sensación.

- Haz que me venga. – sollozo, bajando su cuerpo para que sus pechos tocara el pecho del chico. Movió un poco las piernas, sin dejar de moverse… esta posición estaba mejor, podría tomar más impulso.

Yukio bajo más sus manos, esta vez se posaron en su trasero, haciendo que su movimiento fuera más fuerte y letal. Frente, atrás, frente, atrás… frenéticamente. Sus gemidos eran bajos pero constantes… estaba a punto de tocar el cielo y quería tocarlo con él.

- Vamos Yukio, vente conmigo. – sollozo en su oído, mientras sus manos estaban a cada lado de su cabeza y sus labios cambiaba de lugares, entre su boca y su cuello.

- Demonios…. Demonios. – exclamo, mientras sentía que lo descargaba todo y tocaba las puertas del cielo…. Flotaba y luego caía en picada hacia un gran campo lleno de flores y sensaciones maravillosas.

Eloise no tardo mucho en caer en su propio abismo y sentir que su frustración desaparecía como por arte de magia. Cayó sobre el pecho de Yukio, el cual se llenaba y vaciaba el aire con fuerza. Sus respiraciones se calmaron y al fin Elle pudo salir de Yukio, posicionándose al lado del chico exhausto.

- Nunca pensé que tendrías experiencia. Cien en el trabajo de campo, profesor. – dijo Elle mientras trataba de buscar un hueco debajo del brazo de Yukio.

- Bueno, sé mi par de cosas. Espero que tú me enseñes más. – respondió algo divertido.

- Ya te di la primera cátedra. La siguiente la das tú. ¿Entendido? – pregunto, besándole el mentón.

- Trato hecho. – dijo mientras la abrazaba.

Tomo la gran frazada y la tiro sobre ellos dos… ya sentían el frio en sus cuerpos semi desnudos. Aun llevaban la ropa puesta, a medias. Pero no querían arruinar el momento en arreglarlas o en quitarlas, así que solamente se abrazaron y se acomodaron de forma cálida por debajo de la gran colcha.

La temperatura estaba bajando, la colcha ya no era lo suficientemente gruesa para mantener el frio alejado de sus cuerpos. Elle abrió lentamente sus ojos, se encontraba aun en el hueco debajo del brazo de Yukio, el cual se hallaba durmiendo plácidamente. Logro salirse con cuidado para no despertarlo y se levanto de su cama para buscar una colcha más gruesa.

Se quito la falda, se bajo el sostén y abotono los últimos botones de su camisa. Observo la hora en el reloj de su cómoda, eran las seis de la mañana. Sonrió para sí, recordó que era día libre, por el cual no tenía que correr para arreglarse.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama, mientras acomodaba la colcha sobre el cuerpo de su amante. Se sonrojo al pensar lo que había pasado la noche anterior. No podía creer que todo terminara con una sesión de sexo pasional en su cama.

Recordaba lo que había pasado antes de que llegaran a su habitación.

- No creo que termine esto hoy, Yukio. – replico Eloise, mientras acomodaba un gran fajo de papeles.

- Discúlpame, pero el director lo desea para mañana. – respondió Yukio mientras la observaba con una sonrisa.

Se habían quedado en la oficina de Yukio para terminar el papeleo de nuevo maestro. El diagrama de clases, peligros, antídotos y materiales eran necesarios, y mucho más para ese tipo de clase que impartía la joven maestra. Tenían que entregarle todo eso a Mephisto a más tardar mañana para que trajeran todo lo necesario para la siguiente clase la próxima semana.

- Lo sé, lo sé. Disculpa que reniegue tanto, pero es que no estoy acostumbrada al papeleo. – alego Elle, mientras se tiraba en el sillón, para acomodarse mejor.

- Ya casi terminamos… ¿Te apetece un café?

- ¡Por favor! Y si tienes algo mas para agregarle, seria grandioso. – respondió con felicidad la chica.

- De licores, te quedo mal. No tengo ninguno aquí. El único con licores en el instituto es el director chiflado. – respondió sonriendo afectivamente.

- Demonios… se me olvida el hecho que apenas tienes quince. – respondió, volviendo a su posición anterior, erguida frente al escritorio.

- Tendré quince, pero creo que mi mentalidad sobrepasa los veintes. He bebido alcohol y he hecho muchas otras cosas, que cualquier chico de quince, no creo que tenga en su mente. – replico, mientras regresaba al escritorio con dos tazas de café.

Eloise estaba perpleja, ese comentario estaba subido de tono, pero algo la obligaba a indagar más sobre el asunto.

- ¿Muchas otras cosas? – pregunto interesada.

Yukio soltó una risita. Sabía que esa pregunta estaba fija detrás del comentario que había hecho. Y eso era lo que exactamente quería.

- Si Eloise, muchas otras cosas. – dijo mientras le entregaba la taza de café y se apoyaba a un lado del escritorio, muy cerca de Elle.

- Me llama la curiosidad de saber que más ha hecho un muchacho de quince años.

- ¿Mucha? – pregunto Yukio, tomando un sorbo.

- Tal vez muera de curiosidad, en un tema en especial.

- Pregunta si quieres.

- ¿Chicas?

- Jah… el tema especifico. Chicas.

- Si, chicas. – replico Elle, mientras acercaba mas su silla al joven que se hallaba parado justo a ella.

- ¿Qué quieres saber del tema de las chicas? – pregunto Yukio, sonriente. Este juego le estaba comenzando a gustar.

- ¿Novias? ¿Amigas con derecho? ¿Encuentros amorosos? – pregunto Eloise, mientras se levantaba del sillón y se apoyaba en el escritorio, teniendo a Yukio de frente.

- Novias formales: Ninguna. Amigas con derecho: algunas. Encuentros amorosos… quédate con la incógnita. – respondió Yukio, tomando otro sorbo del café.

- ¡Con la incógnita! ¡Yukio! Eres un embustero… - replico Eloise, dejándole ir un golpecito en el pecho al joven.

Yukio la observo, sonriente, radiante, esos ojos vivaces que lo observaban con un cierto anhelo a algo, pero aun no descifraba qué. Le sostuvo la mano, sobre su pecho, aun con el puño cerrado. Sintió el susto de la chica, pero no la soltó, subió su mirada, sus ojos azules se estrellaron con los café mieles de ella.

- Usualmente soy un chico que le es indiferente las chicas. Pero últimamente siento una atracción feroz hacia una joven. Tanto así, que ya no puedo ocultarlo. – susurro, en un tono casi silencioso, como si le diera pena confesarlo.

- Yukio. – pudo responder Eloise.

- Espera, déjame terminar. Es cierto, tengo poca edad, pero tuve que madurar rápido. Es posible que en mi hoja de vida tenga casi los diez y seis, pero en mi mente y cuerpo, se encuentra un hombre de más de veinte. Es probable que te supere mentalmente de edad. Y no sé si es por eso, o por las hormonas de adolescente… que cada vez que te veo, te desee tan ferozmente. Eloise, es cierto que llevo poco tiempo de conocerte, pero siento que por alguna extraña razón, estas aquí para completar algo en mi. No sé cómo explicarlo, pero es más o menos eso. – dijo, mientras mantenía su mirada al piso, sosteniendo con fuerza la mano de la chica sobre su pecho.

Eloise abrió su puño, la mano que aun sostenía el chico con fuerza. Sostuvo con fuerza el abrigo de Yukio, obligándolo a acercarse a Elle. Lo acerco a su rostro, plantándole un beso en sus labios. Sabían a café con algo más.

- Me importa un pepino cuantos años tengas en realidad. Desde que te vi, me fascinaste Yukio. Tengo que confesar, que la razón por la que estoy aquí, además de las clases, el estudio del fuego y demases, es por ti. Mis padres tenían tu historial junto al de Rin, y tu foto obligo algo en mi a venir hasta acá y conocerte. Había perdido las esperanzas en que tu sintieras algo por mí, porque soy mayor que tu, pero ahora que me has dicho eso… demonios… haz desencadenado algo en mi. Te deseo con fervor. – replico, volviéndolo a besar, más apasionado, mas fuerte, con mas sentimiento.

Yukio, soltó la mano de Elle, para sostenerla por la cintura. La besaba con fuerza, no quería nunca dejarla de besar… se separaron por un instante, para tomar aire.

- Me encantas, me fascinas, le doy gracias a tus padres, por tener una foto mía, para que vinieras hasta acá para poderte conocer. – respondió con una sonrisa en su rostro, antes de volverla a besar.

Sus hombros se encogieron por el pensamiento. Eloise había regresado de sus pensamientos… después de ahí, llegaron a la habitación y paso lo que paso. Acaricio su cabello, mientras jalaba las colchas para encontrar de nuevo el hueco debajo de su brazo para volverse a dormir. Esta era una atracción carnal que jamás había sentido por nadie, Yukio estaba despertando más que pasiones en ella, estaba despertando un corazón dormido.


End file.
